


Meet Me at 11

by kody_is_pathetic



Category: Black Panther (2018), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Childhood Friends, Gen, Peter Parker & Shuri Friendship, Protective T'Challa (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:01:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23920486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kody_is_pathetic/pseuds/kody_is_pathetic
Summary: Au where Peter and Shuri are childhood friends.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Shuri, Shuri & T'Challa (Marvel)
Kudos: 71





	Meet Me at 11

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so sorry if characters are ooc! Enjoy!

Shuri was confused. All she had wanted to do was look at the food truck. But now she was lost somewhere in New York.  
Shuri pushed her way through the crowd on the sidewalk, trying to get to the side to stop. Just as she was about to turn the corner, she collided with something. 

"Ow..." Shuri looked up to see a young boy about her age. His hand on his head was tangled in his brown, curly hair. "Ah! I'm so sorry, I didn't look where I was going and-" "It's okay." Shuri said. The boy blushed. "I'm Shuri, what's your name?" "I-I'm Peter." Peter stuttered. He stood up and held out a hand for Shuri. She took it and let him pull her up. There was a moment of silence, and the two looked at eachother, willing the other to say something. 

"So... I'm a little lost right now," Shuri admitted. "Do you think you can help me get to the Stark Tower?" Peter's eyes lit up at the name. "Yeah! Totally! But, if you don't mind me asking, why are you going to Stark Tower?" Shuri was quiet for a second, contemplating telling the truth or not. "I'm going there with my father, but I lost him, as you can see." Shuri told him. "Okay! Well, I can take you there, if you want." "Thanks, that would be great."

They made there way to the tower, Peter rambling about things they saw as they passed them. Shuri suddenly knocked into Peter's shoulder. She looked up to see what made him stop. Looking up she saw a huge building that she immediately recognized as Stark Tower. 

"Whelp, this is it. Stark Tower." Peter said. "Thanks for helping me out, Peter." Shuri waved goodbye and started walking away. As she turned back to see Peter frantically waving at her, she smiled to herself. Shuri knew that they would have a great friendship.

•°♡°•*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*

Peter sprinted across the city, he was soooo late! He had missed his alarm this morning and now had to rush to school. He finally made it to homeroom with only a few seconds to spare. The bell rang and the teacher began to talk at the front of the class. A few minutes in he felt his phone buzz. Picking it up, Peter turned it on and looked at the notification. It was a text from Shuri. She and him had become close friends over the years, and they always met up when Shuri was in New York. The text read:

Memequeen: BITCH GUESS WHOS IN NY  
Yeeter: *gasp* YESSS   
Memequeen: MEET ME OUTSIDE THE TOWER AT 11 I BROUGHT OUR LIGHTSABERS  
Yeeter: HOLY SHIT YESS LETS GO LESBIANS

Peter put his phone back, practically vibrating with excitement. He hadn't seen shuri in about a year and couldn't wait to see her again. Ned looked over at him with questioning eyes. "Who was that?" "Shuri, we're meeting up tonight!" Peter replied cheerfully. "Dude that's so cool. I still can't believe you're friends with the princess of Wakanda." Peter looked up and saw the teacher glaring at them. They both turned back to their desks, pretending to take notes. 

*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*

Peter stared longingly at the clock, willing it to strike 3:00. Finally, the bell wrang and the kids ran out of the classroom, ignoring the yells of frustration coming from their teacher.

Peter ran up to his locker and started to open it. "Hey, loser." MJ said, appearing out of nowhere. "Looks like your in a rush. What's up?" "Oh, Shuri's staying here for a week and we're meeting up tonight. So I gotta go on patrol early to make up the time." Peter chirped. "Cool. Tell her I said hi. Cya, loser." MJ said, walking towards the doors. "Bye!"

Peter finished packing up and walked out the door. The fresh spring air was nice and warm, reminding him that school was almost over. He found the nearest ally and changed into his suit, sticking his backpack behind the dumpster and hoping no one would steal it. 

*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*

Shuri waited from inside her room at Stark Tower. It was 10:45 and Peter would be coming soon. But first, she had to sneak out. Once she was sure no one was still up, she grabbed her kimoyo beads, lightsabers, her phone, and slowly made her way out. Finally, she reached the elevator and let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

Walking through the lobby and out the door Shuri felt the warm night air surround her. 10:56. Peter would be there in a couple minutes. Shuri was hyped as fuck, bouncing on her shoes as she looked into the distance and saw a figure swinging towards her. 

Peter landed a few feet away from her and she ran up to him. The two hugged eachother tight. "Alright, where should we go? Usual spot?" Peter asked, pulling away from her. "Usual spot." She replied. "Alright, hold on tight." Shuri hung onto Peters neck and he started to swing. Shuri let out a 'whoop!' and lessened her grip. Peter smiled brightly in the moonlight. He did a flip and Shuri yelped. The laughed and did tricks in the air until they made it to a big garden rooftop. 

Shuri let go and ran to the edge. Looking out over the city, she saw the moon illuminating the buildings in a pale light. The breeze blew in her hair and she slumped against the small railing. Peter stood next to her and watched the people below. "So what's up with you?" Peter asked. "I pulled a bunch of new pranks on T'Challa. One time, I painted his suit bright pink and dumped it in glitter. He was super angry." Peter snickered. "I have a video of it too!" Shuri said. "Oh my god! We have to watch it!" Peter exclaimed. They sat on the edge and Shuri pulled up the video of it on her kimoyo beads. 

Shuri was sitting on the couch waiting for her brother to find out. A muffled "SHURI!" could be heard in the background. Shuri snickered. T'Challa burst into the room, looking like a giant, pink, glittery ball. Shuri laughed loudly, until she was on the ground, rolling. T'Challa ran his hand over his face, looking exhausted. He turned on his heel and walked back to where he came from. The video them cut to black. 

By the end of the video, bothe Peter and Shuri were laughing so hard they had years in they're eyes. "I...it..hurts.." Peter wheezed. They finally controlled themselves and sat up. Shuri looked over at Peter. "Wanna watch more?" 

*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*

Tony walked out of his lab, making his way to the kitchen for more coffee. As he entered the room, he saw T'Challa being comforted by Bucky. The rest of the Avengers were spread out across the room. 

"What happened?" Tony asked, looking at T'Challa. "Shuri is missing." T'Challa answered. Tony looked at the ceiling. "FRIDAY? Where's Shuri?" Tony said, his voice edged with concern. "I'm afraid I do not know, boss. Around 10:30 pm I was shut down with a virus." Tony was really worried now. No one had ever been able to shut down FRIDAY before. "I need to go out and look for her." T'Challa said, his voice shaky. Everyone nodded. 

They decided that T'Challa, Tony, Steve, Natasha, and Sam would go out and look for Shuri. The others would look at security cameras arpund the city and go through their footage. 

*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*

Peter heard the whirring of a metal suit and looked up and turned off his lightsaber. Shuri turned her's off too. "What is it?" Shuri asked, looking at her friend with confusion written on her face. "I hear something, sounds like a metal suit." Peter explained. Shuri looked like she had realized what it was, but then her face turned to horror. "Shuri?" Peter looked at her, concern etched into his face. Just then, Peter saw a red and gold blob in the corner of his eye. 

*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*•°♡°•*

Tony flew arpund in his suit until he found a large rooftop garden. On it was Shuri and a boy who looked to be around her age. "I found her. She's on a rooftop garden of a building on the corner of Park and 5th street." Tony said into the comms. He could hear T'Challa sigh of relief. "But she's with someone else, a young boy." Tony finished. "Okay, I'll be there in a minute." T'Challa said. 

Tony flew down to the rooftop, and landed next to the two teens. The boy looked starstruck while Shuri looked at him with horror. "HO. LY. SHIT. SHURI THAT'S IRON MAN!" The boy exclaimed. "Yes, that's Iron Man, Peter." Shuri said, sounding exasperated. Peter looked at Shuri and deadpanned. "Shuri. This is the best day of my life." 

Tony ignored Peter and looked over at Shuri. She looked away and stared at the ground. "So, mind explaining what the hell happened?" He asked. Shuri sighed. "This is my best friend, Peter. I met up with him earlier tonight to hangout with him." She said. "And by 'met up' you mean sneaking out at 10:30 at night?" Tony was not impressed. Peter stood in the middle of them awkwardly. 

No one said anything until Peter perked up and glanced over at the ladder by the edge. A few seconds later, T'Challa climbed up onto the roof and ran over to Shuri. He hugged her but then turned away and stared at her sternly. "Hi, Brother." She said. "Shuri, what happened?" He asked, steely gaze turning to Peter for a second. "I snuck out to hangout with my friend." Shuir mumbled. "What?" "I snuck out of the tower to hanout with my friend, Peter." She said louder. "Why didn't you just hangout during the day? And how did you two even meet?" T'Challa looked extremely confused. "Well, y'know how when I was like, 9, I got lost here while on a trip with our father?" "Yes." "Peter helped me get to the tower." Shuri paused and looked at Peter, who was standing off to the side and fidgeting. Tony could tell he wanted to leave. "We ended up becoming friends and everytime I come here we meet up at around 11:00 and go to this rooftop." 

Shuri gestured for Peter to stand over by her. He obliged and stood mext to her and T'Chall. "Hi, King T'Challa sir, I'm Peter Parker." Peter extended his hand and T'Challa shook it. "It's just T'Challa." He smiled at Peter. "So, am I going to be introduced of what?" Tony asked. He walked up to Peter and introduced himself. "Hey kid, I'm Tony Stark." They shook hands while Peter looked even more awestruck than before. Tony didn't even know that was possible.

"Well, we have to go now. Shuri, say goodbye." T'Challa said, turning and walking towards the edge with Tony behind him. Once he reached it, he turned and said "Oh, and Shuri? You're grounded." Shuri turned to Peter with a frown while he laughed. "Shut up!" She snapped, punching him in the arm softly. "Anyway, guess I gotta go now. Cya later?" She held out her fist. "Definitely" Peter replied, fist bumping her. 

Shuri turned and went over to where Tony and T'Challa were standing. "Bye Pete!" She climbed down the ladder and heard a "Bye Shuri!" from on the roof. While walking away, she heard a soft 'thwip-thwip' and looked up. She saw Peter swinging back towards his apartment. "Shuri!" T'Challa called. "Coming!"

**Author's Note:**

> Once again i'm sorry if characters are ooc!


End file.
